


Red Velvet Memories

by duh_i_write



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Claire's Birthday. Post-Omega AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Memories

The kitchen staff knew, though Claire didn’t say anything. Walking in her office, it sits, dusted with sprinkles, a single unlit candle stuck in buttercream frosting. It looks stark: a stroke of white and red against the dark teak desk.

Claire regrets requesting it, the lone cupcake now makes her ill.

“Special occasion?” Boyd asks, standing across the threshold.

“My birthday.” Perhaps. Someone’s birthday.

“A cause to celebrate, then.” He brushes past, offering her the plate. In three bites the cupcake is gone, and she smiles for the first time that day as he gently wipes a dash of frosting from her nose.


End file.
